


Upgrades

by DreadlordTally



Series: Fanart [4]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Amputation, Art, Body Horror, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadlordTally/pseuds/DreadlordTally
Summary: "His body can take it."





	Upgrades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lenticularprint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenticularprint/gifts).


End file.
